Awakening
by gleeek97
Summary: Set pre-glee but may continue into glee times . Lea, working Broadway star, finds herself drawn to a woman named Dianna she met at the stage door one night. Somehow, they manage to become great friends, but as their connection grows, their feelings for each other do to. Achele. Please read and review? : T for now...


_Heya! So, basically this idea came to me and has been brewing in my head for a while and so I felt like writing it down. This first chapter is pretty much all dialogue but it will get more interesting and descriptive next chapter. I did some research and so some of this is accurate such as the photographs up in Lea's dressing room, but then I gave up... This had already taken over and started writing itself so I saw no point. Probably none of the times are right and such, but oh well!_

_Summary: Set pre-glee. Lea, working Broadway star, finds herself drawn to a woman named Dianna she met at the stage door one night. Somehow, they manage to become great friends, but as their connection grows, their feelings for each other do to. Achele._

_Yes, I know this completely did not happen, but just give it a go! Please?_

_I DO NOT OWN THESE LOVELY PEOPLE! ALL THE PEOPLE MENTIONED ARE REAL AND SO ARE THEIR OWN PEOPLE AND THIS IS FULLY FICTIONAL! Okay...? :P but yeah, this is really not accurate at all; I have never been to New York, let alone Broadway, but I have watched Spring Awakening on YouTube :D_

**'Awakening'**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Lea sighed as she reached her dressing room. Another show gone by and all she felt like doing was sleeping until the end of the week, but it was only Tuesday which meant there were another 4 days of shows until she had a day off. _Great! _She thought sarcastically as she slumped down onto the sofa in the corner of the small room. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy it- she loved every second and knew there was nothing else she would rather be doing- but right now she swore she hadn't slept for months. Her eyes scanned over the many photos scattered around the room of her with her best friend Jonathan Groff and ones with John Gallagher Jr, also one of her great friends and co-star. She laughed a little as she remembered that she had no pictures with her boyfriend or family displayed, except for in a photo album she kept stored in a small draw under her dresser- that was her home life, but here was work, and work was what she needed to focus on.

She let her eyes close as she drifted into a half-sleep state, thinking about her day, tonight, her plans for tomorrow and other such things that were fresh in her mind. That was until she heard a knock at the door followed by a familiar energetic voice, "Only me.", he chuckled slightly.

"Just a minute," she replied lightly, dropping onto the floor from the sofa and crawling over to open the door.

"Why hello, Wendla!" Jonathan Groff joked as he looked down to her. Lea laughed,

"I hadn't actually noticed I was still in costume." The man walked in, sitting on the floor like they often did after a show. Lea sat next to him but at an angle so she didn't have to strain her neck to look at him.

"So how long do you reckon you'll be until you're ready to go out?" He asked, motioning to his slightly formal clothes.

"Not long hopefully" she raised her eyebrows slightly in thought, "but I don't want to go right now what with all the fans crowding the stage door. I mean sure, they're amazing and all, but I am _not _getting proposed to again!" Her eyes widened in memory whilst her friend laughed,

"I can't believe they thought they had a chance! I mean, it is not like you are suddenly going to meet the person of your dreams at the stage door, and then let them whisk you off into the sunset!"

"Well I can't believe they thought _we_ are dating." Lea shook her head whilst chuckling. Another knock at the door interrupted their friendly chat.

"You ready?" the person behind the door asked.

"That'll be my ride." The curly haired man spoke, getting to his feet. He offered his hand to Lea who happily took it as she too stood up.

"How come you are getting a lift?" Lea asked.

"Me and John both need to go home quickly so we figured we may as well go together." He smiled, them both walking over to the door. Lea opened the door and immediately hugged the other man, John Gallagher Jr, kissing him on the cheek in a friendly manner before doing the same with Jonathan Groff.

"I'll see you guys later." Lea smiled as she waved them off.

Twenty minutes later, Lea arrived to the cool night breeze by the stage door, seeing only about ten people there now probably because everyone except her left at least a quarter of an hour ago. She stepped out in her dark grey skinny jeans tucked into her black high heeled boots and a loose fitting navy jumper that hung off her shoulders just right. She looked around, relieved when she noticed that the man with the ring last night wasn't still there, however there were a few familiar faces. The security guard from the stage door stood there as always, making sure that no crazed fans harmed little Lea. Walking along, the woman signed a few autographs of those holding out their programme with a pen and a man asked for a photograph. As she went, she smiled 'thank-you's as they praised her performance. She reached the final person, who too held out a programme to be signed, however, along with it was a friendly, polite voice,

"Please can you sign this?" Lea looked up to the blonde woman as she genuinely smiled,

"Sure." She took the booklet out of pale hands along with the pen, "Who should I make this out to?" She smiled looking up into the other woman's eyes. She must have been about twenty, and there was just something about her, something about her grace and beauty, something about her smile and the way she talked, Lea felt something spark inside her.

"Oh, Dianna, please?" She looked into Lea's warm chocolate irises, which lingered locked in the position of looking into the taller woman's eyes for a moment, as though she was deep in thought. Lea looked down to the programme signing it, as Dianna spoke,

"You were phenomenal. Really just... Wow! I mean you and the whole show was simply amazing."

"Thank-you Dianna." Lea smiled as she handed the programme back, to which, the other woman replied,

"Thank-_you" _She smiled as she slipped it back into her bag.

"My pleasure." Lea's brow furrowed as she thought, "Haven't I seen you on TV or something? I swear you were on Numb3rs or CSI or something I was watching earlier?"

"Urm, yeah, I've done a few of those sort of shows," She bowed her head, slightly ashamed by the fact that she was talking to some Broadway star and she was just some blonde trying to make it in LA.

"That's cool." Lea smiled, nodding her head. "So what's it like, working on TV? I've never really done it, but it is something I am interested in."

"It's different, but similar to theatre." She explained as she watched Lea partly walk away, before beckoning her to follow. "In theatre, you get the chance to do something again each show and do things different if they don't go as planned, you get to go on the same journey as the character each time you perform and get to go on it again and again each show. Whereas, in TV, you redo an individual scene over and over until it is how the director wants it, and the audience only sees that version. And then once you have filmed, it is then a while after you have finished until people see it rather than them seeing it as you perform it. It means that you don't really get any feedback from an audience's point of view unlike when you do work on stage. I guess it is like when you are in rehearsal for shows- that is what filming is like." Lea nodded along in understanding as she waved across her shoulder to the fans before the two of them turned the corner out into the busy streets of New York. "That was a really long explanation." Dianna rolled her eyes at herself whilst she laughed.

"It's fine." Lea laughed.

"Over in LA at the moment though, there isn't much to do, hence only the odd part here and there. At the moment it all seems to be low-budget horror films or nude films- and I am _never_ going naked in a film."

"Fair enough."

"Even in Spring Awakening, I wouldn't even feel comfortable doing your part and this is art rather than some cheap recording of a load of naked people with no respect for those sad, lonely perverted people in their forties." She tried to push back the memory of _that_ scene to the back of her mind, as she remembered the petite brunette's breasts and the slight ache she felt settle between her legs.

"It is not as bad as you may think. Because A; most people see it as you do and so respect the scene and B; me and Jonathan Groff who plays Melchior are like soul mates!"

"Hmmm, I guess." Dianna nodded in agreement. "You've been on Broadway since you were like eight weren't you?"

"Yeah, I did Les Mis for a while." the two kept on walking through the masses of people.

"God I sound like a stalker!" Dianna reprimanded herself.

"No, trust me, you are really not. Would I be talking to you if you were?" Lea's question caused Dianna's eyebrow to raise.

"Well maybe you are dragging me off to carry out some weird intricate plan to assassinate me!" Dianna beamed.

"Me!" Lea gasped, exaggeratedly putting her hand on her chest jokingly in shock. "Hang on," Lea changed to a serious tone, "where do you even need to be going?"

"My hotel is this way, I _think_. But don't worry about it." The two came to a halt, ready to cross the busy road. Dianna looked down to the smaller woman, revelling in her beautiful brunette locks, hanging down framing her face perfectly in soft curls. The blonde shook her head, trying to shake the odd, unknown feeling that kept coming over her. Lea looked up to, saying,

"You look nervous." she stated.

"Yeah, crossing massive roads in the middle of New York is not really a habit of mine." the two looked down the road, looking for the right opportunity to step out.

"Come here," Lea offered her hand. Dianna looked at it for less than a second before gladly taking it, feeling herself being dragged into the sea of cars and taxis by the other woman. The pair dodged through the traffic, Dianna beaming at the sheer joy of it. As they stepped onto the other side of the sidewalk, their hands didn't part, both of them finding comfort in the other's presence.

"May I borrow your phone please?" Lea asked, "The charge in mine has been completely drained, but I ought to let them know that I am going to be late."

"Sure." Dianna pulled out her mobile from her bag, offering it to the shorter woman after unlocking it. "Who's _them_, if you don't mind me asking?" Lea replied as she took the phone, unwillingly letting her hand slip from Dianna's,

"All us lot from the cast are all going out to a restaurant." Lea was immediately staring down at the phone, texting away immediately.

"Sounds fun." Lea passed the phone back after a few more moments of texting, along with a

"Thanks". "So, what brings you to New York?"

"Just a short vacation really, just seeing a few shows hopefully and then I may do some extra work. I'll see where the week takes me really."

"So are you here all week?" Lea asked, intrigued.

"Until next Monday." Dianna stated, not noticing the change in the other woman's expression. Whereas Lea felt a rush of warmth wash over her and a smile grew on her lips. She didn't know why, but a tingling sensation shot through her, a feeling she was unfamiliar with, but it wasn't unwelcomed. However, a sigh left her mouth as they turned the corner, seeing her destination.

"Well, this is the restaurant." The brunette pointed down the street a little.

"Oh," Dianna said disappointedly, "well it has been _really_ nice talking to you."

"You too," Lea looked up to the blond, for the first time getting to appreciate the other's beauty properly. The brunette found her breath catch in her throat as the light shone onto the blonde's face, highlighting captive hazel eyes, shining with green flecks. It took Lea much will power to tear her eyes away from Dianna's magnetic orbs. "Maybe we shall meet again in this big city some when."

"I would like that." Lea's eyes were drawn to Dianna's mouth; her pinky-red lips which were drawn into a soft smile. The two were stood opposite each other, as Lea wrapped the taller woman into a warm embrace. Dianna gladly obliged, feeling butterflies spread through her, losing herself in just one _friendly_ hug. Dianna squeezed Lea a little tighter before pulling back, shivering slightly as chills were sent up her spine as she felt Lea's hands slide down her arms, lingering on her hands whilst the blonde spoke; "Well, I hope you have fun tonight."

"I'll try thanks. You know your way from here right?" Lea asked, still holding Dianna's delicate hands. Dianna nodded, slowly turning,

"See you someday, yeah?"

"I promise." And with that, the pair were now out of reach, but Lea stood and watched as the other girl walked, etching the woman's goddess like grace and beauty to her mind. She made sure that she would never forget her soft dark-blonde hair, curled loosely flowing down her back, nor would she forget those sparkling unmistakable eyes.

Lea's mind was taken back to what her cast-mate had said earlier; she couldn't just fall in love with some person she met at the stage door, could she?

* * *

_Sorry for any mistakes. Alert, favourite, review please? Pretty please? Thanks for reading! :) _X


End file.
